


Raphael's New Pet

by Stegosaur



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Chastity Device, Foot Fetish, M/M, Master/Pet, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegosaur/pseuds/Stegosaur
Summary: Every city has urban legends, and New York's wants you as his new pet.
Relationships: Raphael (TMNT)/You
Kudos: 12





	Raphael's New Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this excellent rendering by Stormrider: https://www.furaffinity.net/view/35356941/

There had always been urban legends of mutant animals roaming the streets and tunnels of New York. Of crocodiles climbing up toilets, of warthogs and rhinos mugging the odd delivery guy or alley vagrant. There was even some completely silly rumor when I was a kid, of mutant turtles beating up thugs and gang members and leaving them for the police to find. All little more than urban legends that naturally surface in densely populated cities like New York. Hell, even Boston had rumors of the "Rural Rat", some giant rat person who hid in the Fells outside the city. But as we grew out of superstitious kids and into adults, we dismissed all of those stories as just that: fiction, meant to scare or intimidate people into being more aware of their surroundings at night, of protecting each other, the usual folklore bullshit.  
Yet here was one of them, in the flesh, towering over me with a lewd grin on his face. The warehouse was dark, fluorescent lighting over us bathing a small circle on white light that highlighted his features. Like the red mask tied around his head, framing his eyes with frayed cloth showing its age in the tattered threads. Or his emerald skin, glistening under the light above. There was his shell and plastron, olive on his back and tan on the front, a small piece of biology flashing to the front of my mind as I struggled to comprehend what I was seeing.  
He was a turtle, but clearly part human as well. He stood on two feet, towering a good half foot above my already tall self until I stumbled and fell to the floor in a panic. His hands had a thumb and two fingers each, the digits as thick as cucumbers and the skin rough and rugged from hard work. My breath hitched in the back of my throat as my gaze wandered south, the monster stroking his erection with his right hand as pre dribbled from its tip. It was human in design, complete with a heavy set of testes dangling from its base, though it all looked like he could tuck it under his plastron if he desired modesty. Modesty was not on his mind, unfortunately, as I also recognized the steel contraption and padlock dangling from the index finger of his left hand, an silent invitation in its own right. The male was powerfully built, biceps sculpted and trimmed of fat until I could see the central vein just beneath the skin. His musculature was so perfectly built, so devoid of fat that I swear I could see his blood vessels pulse with each beat of his heart. The stories were always of monsters in the night, but this was no monster who stood before me, his erection pointed in my face as a globule of slimy pre splattered on the cement floor between my legs.  
"Been watchin' ya a few days now." The turtle spoke, thick New Yorker accent rolling off his tongue like a native. Had he once been human? Or had he lived here all his life? I had so many questions about him, questions that weren't at all pertinent right now. "Thought yous and me, we might get along." Get along? That's right, he just said he was watching me. I was only in the city as a tourist, visiting night clubs and sightseeing. Was I a random mark, then? Or did he know about me before I even arrived? His left arm extended forward, the metal clinking against the padlock. "Well? You gonna leave me hangin', or you gonna put this on like a good boy?" My mouth was dry, the chastity cage offered to me a tantalizing invite. Had this been a human, I would've surrendered in a heartbeat.  
Had this been a human.  
A human.  
He smirked at me, watching the gears in my head spin. He wasn't an idiot, a mere meathead body builder with a head of air. No, he had me figured out, he knew exactly what my answer would be before he chased me into this warehouse. He may not have been a human, but he was close enough in the areas that mattered, the ones that were important. I reached forward, taking the chastity cage from his hand as the turtle churred with delight.  
"Atta boy." My heart skipped, a quiet squeak escaping my throat. "Put it on." I set the device on my chest while undoing the fly of my jeans and loosening my belt, wriggling out of the fabric in the tiny space this turtle provided me. Only once naked from the waist down did I separate the device into its two parts, tugging my semi-erect genitals through the base ring and guiding my cock into the tube protruding from it. The design kept my balls tight and stretched, a loop of metal separating them from my cock to prevent a pullout. The design was elegant in its security, and in spite of the absurdity of my current situation, I had to admire how comfortably it fit me compared to past cages I wore at home. Then came the second half of the cage, a semi-solid tube of steel with vents and openings for hygiene. It was small enough to ensure not even a semi-erection was permissible, the two halves clicking together and presenting a single hole at the top for the padlock. I looked up at the turtle, the man still stroking his erection and dribbling heavily while giving me a nod of encouragement. "Lock it on." I threaded the padlock through and clicked it closed, shuddering at the finality of my choice.  
"Good pet." I blinked. Pet? The turtle raised his left foot up and planted it firmly on my face, the dirty sole pushing me flat to the ground as he smeared his sweat into my pores. "Yer mine now, so start licking like a good pet." I choked a little, squirming on the floor beneath his powerful foot. Then I gave in, my tongue flicking between his toes and tasting the mix of sweat and dirt caked on his skin. "Good pet." Those words bounced around my head like a pinball, ears ringing while I kept licking his toes and stroking his foot with my tongue, damp streaks of cleanliness the remnants of my work. "Very good pet." His foot lifted from my face, not quite clean, but clearly well enough for the time being. I wiped my eyes with my arm, looking up at his face as he considered something silently. "Pets don't wear clothes." I blushed, meekly shaking my pants and underwear off along with my shoes and socks, then peeled out of my shirt until the cold air of the warehouse tickled at my bare body. I wondered how he didn't feel the cold despite his similar attire, but my thoughts were dispersed by the return of his foot to my face, smothering my mouth with its arch. "Good pet!" This time there was an exclamation of praise associated with the words, a tingling up my spine at the verbal reward. His foot lingered, occasionally smothering my nostrils as well and making me squirm on the ground beneath him, the padlock on my cage jingling happily. Then it retreated, the turtle's erection hovering over my torso as he looked down at me. "Does my pet want a treat?"  
I nodded, desperate to try the cock of such an exotic man. My enthusiasm was rewarded as he took a step back, motioning with his left hand for me to rise. I climbed to my knees and stared at the drooling erection just an inch from my mouth, the turtle wasting no time in gripping my skull and forcing my agape mouth down his shaft. The taste of cock was familiar, the sweet pre indicative of a healthy diet. My tongue was treated to a familiar blend of sweet and salt as it cleaned his cock, my lips curling over my teeth to prevent any unwanted discomfort to the male. His three digits gripped my skull quite tightly, holding me still as his hips began to gyrate, the turtle face fucking me like I was some glory hole whore. I loved how his thick shaft filled my mouth, its tip sliding past my gag reflex and into the top of my throat with each thrust. He was large, but nothing I couldn't handle. "You've got a good mouth, pet." I sucked in air through my nostrils between thrusts, then surprised him with forward momentum against his hand as he thrust inside of me. My lips pressed to his crotch as he bottomed out, spurts of semen splashing into my throat as he held my head while his orbs emptied out. There was a pleasant hiss from the male along with tension in his fingers and thighs from each spurt, both gradually relaxing as he drew closer to the end of his climax.  
Eventually the spurts of cum stopped, the terrapin slowly pulling out of my mouth as I swallowed his load. I made sure to lick along his cock as he pulled out, keeping a firm seal on the flesh to ensure not an ounce of cleanup was required on his part. The turtle seemed pleased with my work, his left hand stroking the tip of his shaft and finding it devoid of pre or cum. I looked up at him, a warm smile of satisfaction on my face as he cupped my chin in his hand. "Looks like Mikey's got competition." I had no idea who this person was, but I was proud to have upstaged him in this regard. "Stay, pet." I stood still as he stepped away from me and towards something just out of reach of the light, the turtle kicking my clothes into the dark upon his return. He bent down on one knee and clasped a steel collar around my neck, a short chain leash welded to its front. "Come on, pet. Let's go home."  
He yanked firmly at my leash, and I rose to my feet. Wherever this man intended to take me, I would gladly follow.


End file.
